The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing technique. In particular, it relates to a technique effectively applicable to a semiconductor device where a semiconductor chip is embedded inside a multilayered wiring board and its manufacturing technique.
There is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-214535 (Patent Document 1) a technique about a printed-wiring board with a built-in semiconductor element that has excellent adhesiveness to an overlying wiring board without being affected by insufficient sealing or excessive sealing. The printed-wiring board with a built-in semiconductor element is configured so that at least the lower surface is covered with an insulating film (insulating film 106), and that an insulating layer (insulating layer 108) is formed on the side and upper part of the semiconductor element. The method for manufacturing the printed-wiring board with a built-in semiconductor element comprises the steps of: mounting a semiconductor element onto a base board and covering at least a lower surface of the semiconductor element with an insulating film; laminating and stacking semi-cured insulating sheets on the side of the semiconductor element; and laminating and stacking semi-cured insulating sheets above an upper part of the semiconductor element.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-39094 (Patent Document 2), a cavity is provided inside a wiring board and a semiconductor chip is disposed inside the cavity. To be specific, for example, the semiconductor chip is arranged in the cavity through an adhesive resin. According to another embodiment, for example, a thermosetting adhesive tape is bonded to the back surface of the semiconductor chip.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-150002 (Patent Document 3), as shown in FIG. 29 of Patent Document 3, a back surface of the semiconductor IC is covered with a resin layer through a die attach film.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-10885 (Patent Document 4), as shown in FIGS. 26 and 27 of Patent Document 4, a semiconductor chip is bonded to a wiring board using a film-like resin (die attach film).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-214535    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-39094    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-150002    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-10885